jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Aunt Bailey
Aunt Bailey is a character in the 2015 musical, fantasy, adventure film, Jem and the Holograms. She is loosely based on Mrs. Bailey, a character from the original animated series. She is played by '80s teen icon, Molly Ringwald. __TOC__ Appearance and personality Aunt Bailey is an attractive middle-aged woman which grace shines even more by often letting out a big and captivating smile. With it, she projects trust and encouragement to whoever happens to interact with her, this coupled with having big and very expressive eyes. She is about the same age as Erica Raymond, but unlike her, she doesn't try to hang onto her lost youth and instead has learned to grow old with dignity. She is a very caring person who always puts the necessities of her family above everything else. Her kind nature is evidenced by having adopted and raised two girls all by herself, Aja and Shana. With the constant chaos of living with four teenage girls, she always manages to find a way to calm things down, behaving in times more like a mentor to them and always with time to give them advice or say just the right words that will help them take the right decisions, especially with Jerrica, with whom she perceives a great potential that is just waiting to bloom, but only when she gets over her insecurities and realizes who she really is. Her surname is never revealed, neither her relation to Emmett, but Jerrica and Kimber always refer to her dearly as "Aunt Bailey". Plot When Emmett Benton passed away, Bailey gladly welcomed his two daughters, Jerrica and Kimber, into her home to live with her and her adopted daughters, Aja and Shana. The five of them became one solid and caring family ever since. She lives in a house in Pineview, California, which she has owned for at least ten years. The house, however, is about to be auctioned and she and her daughters evicted, which could end up in them being separated. Knowing this, Jerrica considers in signing a music contract offered to her and obtain enough money to save the house. Knowing how difficult it is for Jerrica to open to others, Bailey puts it very clear that she doesn't want her to do something she really doesn't want to, but that she sees great potential in her and she should give herself the opportunity to prove the world, but most importantly, herself, who she really is. When Erica Raymond, CEO of Starlight Enterprises, arrives to her house to pick up the girls and take them to Los Angeles, their personalities immediately clash, with Erica looking in disdain how a simple townswoman of her same age can live a happy life while having so little. Throughout the rest of the story, Bailey keeps in contact with the girls via online media, encouraging and keeping them updated with the situation of the house. By the end of the movie, she arrives at her daughters' concert and comes across Erica as she is being carried out of the building. Erica, immediately taking the offensive, threatens Bailey saying that the girls haven't seen the last of her, to which Bailey calmly responds that all they wanted was to escape a world of dismal mediocrity and decide who one really wants to be. Gallery Aunt Bailey - 02.png Aunt Bailey - 05.png|Concerned about her situation. Aunt Bailey - 07.png Category:Female characters Category:Film characters Category:Parents